


Spidey x reader: Art class

by Hellmara



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellmara/pseuds/Hellmara
Summary: reader and spidey bein cute  don't judge its my first time posting





	Spidey x reader: Art class

Midtown highschool, Queens  
Victoria’s Pov: I was walking down the hall to art class when flash thompson walked toward me. “Hey freak! Do my homework for me!” My head that was once in my locker hanging low as I grabbed my sketchbook now snapped up and faced his direction. “Hell no,flash.” I spoke for once. “What did you say you little Bitch?” I turned and walked to art class not knowing another boy was watching the scene unfold….

Peter: ‘wow.’ I thought. ‘That girl is really something, standing up to flask like that. I had art too so I ran to my locker, grabbed my sketchbook and pencils, and ran to art.

Victoria’s pov: A boy ran in just in time for his name to be called. “Peter parker!” Mrs. Rebbeca called then, we went to work. I began drawing a girl in a black dress and cloak an owl of white and grey perched on her shoulder as she walked through the woods. After an hour, the bell rang for dismissal so i packed up, put my earbuds in, blaring Just like fire by pink as i walked to my favorite cafe, i felt a small pinch on my arm before i passed out….

Peter:I was at home relaxing when I got a call from Mr. Stark “Hey underoos, a girl from your school got kidnapped. We need you to help find her. She could be helpful.” my eyes widened. “O-Ok sir!”


End file.
